Multiple channel network controllers have many uses, several of which being described in the referenced copending applications.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is conceived that a personal computer system such as that known as the PC/AT should be adaptable by means of its expansion slots so as to provide a multichannel communications capability, with a plug-in communications board providing interrupt vectors to the processor of the personal computer mother board. It is conceived that a distribution configuration for the communications channels should not enlarge the footprint of the system or detract from its appearance. Ideally as many as eight channels should be connectable with the distribution configuration in a neat and orderly fashion.